fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Panttonae
Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Panttonae is a Fanged Beast whose round, rubbery body resembles a bread roll. An opportunistic scavenger, it will nab shinies and corpses of small monsters before burrowing into their dens, depriving hunters of items and carves if not stopped. Physiology Similar to Oculossis, Panttonae is a large-eyed, hairless creature that resembles a cross between a dog and a bear. Their heads are cream-coloured, and their bodies are covered in a thick, fatty hide. Their hides are golden-brown with a white underbelly, which, combined with its round shape, makes it resemble a bread roll. A quadruped, its front legs have three claws while its hind legs have two. Its eyes are bright blue and glow in the dark. It is around the size of a grizzly bear. Ecology Panttonaes are scavengers, feeding almost exclusively on carrion, but prefer the taste of freshly-killed meat, and are known to steal kills from other monsters to acquire it, grabbing onto them with their mouths and digging into their dens before they can retaliate. Their front claws are designed for digging, allowing for quick getaways, and can be used as a weapon in the event that they cannot escape their attackers. Their bodies are covered in a rubbery hide that contains large amounts of fat, protecting them from impacts, shocks, and bites from monsters who retaliate against them for stealing their kills, and this fat provides them with insulation that allows them to handle the coolness of the burrows they reside in. They developed these fatty hides in response to attacks from hunters and other monsters alike, as their gluttony and opportunism has made them widely disliked by both. Those who find the most food for the packs are recognized as leaders among them, gaining the title of Great Panttonae, and grow much larger in response to this recognition due to the secretion of special hormones only present in the alphas. Behavior Panttonaes are gluttonous and opportunistic, devouring anything they can get their mouths on and stealing spoils from hunters and other monsters before burrowing back into their dens to consume their stolen goods. These spoils are shinies, small monster corpses, and severed monster tails, which can make them annoying to encounter. They are also cannibalistic, eating their own kind if they are killed by hunters or other monsters. Unless threatened or provoked, they will not attack, preferring to just make off with spoils. Abilities A Panttonae's body is rubbery and contains thick layers of fat, protecting it from impacts, bites, claw strikes, and shocks, and its front claws are specialized for digging, allowing it to make quick getaways after grabbing hold of another creature's spoils. Their claws can also be used to scratch at attackers and burrow underneath them for a surprise attack when threatened or provoked. Habitat Panttonaes are native to the Ancient Forest and the Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 180 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 131 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 223 HP * G-Rank (1.75x): 315 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Body: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Bite Panttonae lunges at the hunter and bites at them. This attack deals low-medium damage. Claw Swipe Panttonae swipes at the hunter with one of its claws. This attack deals low-medium damage. Belly Flop Panttonae stands on its hind legs, then crushes the hunter under its body. This attack deals low-medium damage. Burrowing Strike Panttonae digs into the ground, then bursts out from underneath the hunter's feet, jumping headfirst into the air. This attack deals medium damage. Small clouds of dust will pop up around the area where the monster will attack, giving hunters time to dodge it. Weapons Panttonae have no weapons of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Great Panttonae weapons. Armour Groggi have no armour of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Great Panttonae armour. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Panttonae was inspired by Breadbugs, an enemy from Pikmin whose body resembles a bread roll. Like the monster it inspired, the enemy steals spoils from the player and takes them to its underground nests. * Panttonae's name is a portmanteau of Pan, which is Spanish for "bread", and gluttonae, which is Latin for "glutton". This means that its name is "bread glutton", which reflects its appearance and behaviour. * Panttonae will steal any shinies, small monster corpses, or monster tails present on the map. Players can exploit this by killing off small monsters whose materials they do not want, causing them to make off the unwanted spoils instead of the wanted ones. This can include other Panttonaes on the map, as the monsters are cannibalistic. * After taking hold of shinies, small monster corpses, or severed monster tails, Panttonae will dig away within 6 seconds, and the spoils cannot be recovered unless the monster is killed during the digging animation. This combined with their high durability for a small monster can make them an annoyance for players. Paralyzing, sedating, or stunning it during this animation will lengthen the time needed to recover the items. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64